Rei Chapter 13
Chapter Captions "If I wish it hard enough, my dream will come true. I really believed that we would meet again..." After all, if you are coming back or not. You are going to "move on" ... Watanuki, Yuuko, Doumeki... In the world where the 3 of them appear together, this story unfolds. What is it that Watanuki needs to choose!!? The mystery grows deeper, where is the answer to the truth!!? A crybaby but drinks alot, a little girl with a long life!! Rules are unecessary for this kind of deep client. The Yosuzume. What wish is she embracing!? Plot Yuuko is laying on the floor in a white dress complaining about how hot it is, Watanuki tells her to stop yelling because if she does her body temperature will rise. Yuuko still complains about the heat, she starts rolling on the floor while Maru and Moro encourage her, they get up and yell for Watauki to roll with them but then Yuuko falls on the floor, Watanuki says "I told you so" and then tells her is good to drink liquids but not sake, something like tea, an umemizu tea. Maru doesn't know the term and Moro ask if it is plum water, Watanuki says it is, and also says that when it's so hot, water is not enough and it's necessary to add salt but it could be dangerous for health. Maru and Moro say Watanuki is incredible and he blushes, Watanuki tells them to help him pick up the clothes. Yuuko still complains about how it feels like an equatorial zone even with the season well defined. Watanuki says that rain will come and suddenly it starts raining and he ends up picking the clothes. He is glad he picked them and says if he didn't he would have to wash them again, Yuuko agrees and tells him it will increase his work in the kitchen. Watanuki asks why she said work in the kitchen and Yuuko responds that "she" comes after a rain like that. Watanuki asks what is coming and Yuuko tells him it's "Yosuzume". Watanuki explains that the Yosuzume is a yokai that sings like a sparrow and follows the people that walk on the wood paths of the forests, and depending on the place it doesn't look like a sparrow but a butterfly and that happens before a wild dog appears. Yuuko tells him he knows a lot with a surprised face. Watanuki seems to get some weird feeling that surprises him and it kind of like he wonders how he knows that. Yuuko stares at him. Watanuki wonders really confused, Yuuko says the Yosuzume will definetly come and Watanuki thinks that's awful. Yuuko points her finger and tells Watanuki to look, Watanuki looks and get scared, and the Yosuzume appears. Watanuki thinks it's a little girl, the Yosuzume starts crying and hugs Yuuko, saying that she finally arrived while Yuuko congratulates her for that. Watanuki also calls her a cry baby. The rain seems to stop and Watanuki brings suntory making Yuuko really happy. She pours the alcohol while Watanuki says it's too much while drinking plum tea. Yuuko says it's alright singing and also she says she'll put more the next round. Watanuki say that's even worse. Watanuki offers the Yosuzume tea because he tought that because she was lost she may have thirst. But the Yosuzume tears up. Watanuki offers her jam dissolved in soda but when she says she wants suntory, Watanuki get really surprised. Yuuko tells him the Yosozume is really old and hands her a suntory, she adds more and Watanuki gets surprised again and then Yuuko say that the Yosuzume is one of the oldest and heavy drinkers. Yuuko gets serious and asks the Yosuzume her wish. Category:Manga Chapters Category:XxxHOLiC Rei